


Trick or Treat

by orphan_account



Series: JayTim Halloweek 2016 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Teen Titans, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Some hurt/comfort and past trauma, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JayTim Halloweek Entry #1 (posted early because I'll be at work all day tomorrow)Jason takes Sebastian trick or treating for the first time. Tim awaits them at home.Detailed prompts inside.





	

At five years old, it’s Sebastian’s first time trick or treating. Tim and Jason are both excited, but Tim has the feeling Jason is more so. The fact that he and Sebastian have been gone for three hours should be enough to tip him off.

Tim walks around the house and taps restlessly on a tablet. He is tired, but as long as Jason and Sebastian are still out, he wants to stay up. Jason will be exhausted when he comes back, and Tim wants to know how it goes. 

Tim would not call himself a soft personality, but the fact is that his baby is going on his first round of trick or treating. It is something that excites and worries him, because he wants his little boy to have a good time. One of them, however, needs to stay home and make sure that no kids do anything stupid to the house, so he remains. They have decorations outside that they would rather not have stolen. 

He and Jason spent an afternoon and their second nicest tablecloth trying to get the pumpkins for the porch just right. Jason’s skill with a knife was a little unsettling, which Tim really should have expected. However, the same man then spent three days googling the perfect costumes for himself and their son. Tim is not intimidated by him. 

Jason offered to find Tim an appropriate costume for scaring the children away when they came to get candy, but Tim does not feel like getting all dressed up to sit around for the better part of an evening. He has a set of fangs glued into his mouth, with nothing else changed from his regular clothing. 

“I’m a modern vampire,” he tells the kids. “Like on Tru Blood or whatever.”

He has gotten a lot of unimpressed looks from parents, but the children could not care less. They just want their candy. 

There is a knock on the door, a sound which Tim has gotten more than used to by now. He grabs the candy bowl on the way and braces himself for more social interaction. With his hand on the door handle, he takes a deep breath and composes his face into something appropriately pleasant. Then he opens the door. 

Jason greets him by putting a finger to his own lips. Tim opens his mouth on reflex, and then clamps it shut again immediately. He has to resist the urge to coo. 

Jason’s costume is rumpled, his large hat askew on his head. This is to accommodate the lolling head of Sebastian, who is sleeping soundly on his father’s shoulder. Jason has the candy bag in the other hand, the handle around his wrist as he gestures for Tim to back into the house and let him in. 

“I take it the night went well?” Tim whispers as he closes the door behind them. Jason smiles. He adjusts the weight on one arm and tries to put the bag down. It does not go too well, so Tim takes pity and takes it from him. 

“He kept eating the candy after every house,” Jason whispers back. “Passed out two blocks away. He’s getting heavy, the little scamp.”

He is. Sebastian became a little too heavy to carry long before this night, but Jason has years of vigilantism under his belt and a soft heart. If he wants to carry his son, he will. 

“I’m going to put him down,” Jason whispers. He tiptoes out of the room to the hallway where their bedrooms are. Tim opens the bag in his hands. There are some bars of chocolate and assorted small candies at the bottom of it. He spots a dark chocolate bar and smirks. His favourite. 

When Jason comes back into the room, Tim has turned off the porch lights and settled on the couch with his new treasure. He is fiddling with the packaging when Jason plops down beside him. 

“So did you and little George have fun?” Tim smiles at him. Jason chuckles breathlessly. He unbuttons his coat slowly. 

“He was a handful. We got a lot of attention.” He grins at Tim. 

“I don’t blame them.” He looks Jason up and down. “You look like the sun on a weekend visit to Vegas.”

“I don’t know how that guy does it.” 

Jason takes off the hat and puts it on Tim’s head. It slides down to his eyebrows, covering most of his hair. It makes Jason laugh. 

Tim adjusts the hat so it angles back on his head and continues to pick at his chocolate. He breaks off a piece and sticks it in his mouth. As he nibbles, Jason leans closer and puts an arm around him. There is a long, silent moment, before Jason mumbles into his neck.

“Ran into more than one clown tonight. You’d think they’d be illegal by now.” 

He says it casually, but Tim can hear the undertone. He puts down the chocolate and pulls Jason into a proper hug, running gentle fingers through his hair. 

“You alright?” he asks. Jason sighs. 

“A guy tried to sneak up on me and I nearly punched him in the face. Otherwise it was fine.”

“And how do you feel now?”

“Eh.” Jason shrugs. “It’s gotten a lot better than it was. I didn’t even yell at this one.”

“Hey, now.” Tim pulls him up to look him in the eyes very earnestly. “If there’s anything you need, anyone I should beat up-”

“It’s fine, Tim.” Jason smiles warmly. He puts his hands over Tim’s on his neck. “I’m doing a lot better these days. You-” he leans a little closer to touch his nose to Tim’s, “help a lot. So does the little monkey in there.”

Jason nods his head towards the hallway where he deposited their sleeping toddler. Tim presses a kiss to Jason’s forehead, using the grip he has on his neck as leverage. 

“Just make sure to tell me if you need anything,” he says sternly. Jason nods. 

“I will.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Tim mumbles into his skin. “I had the reflex to deck a dad dressed as a scarecrow because he looked a little too realistic.”

“It does.” Jason chuckles. “But how about we talk about something a little happier?”

Tim can do that. “Your pumpkins got a lot of compliments.”

Jason perks up eagerly. “Yeah? Which ones?”

“Well, the one with three sets of teeth scared off at least five toddlers,” Tim replies. “The one that says ‘I eat cell signal’ scared off every teenager I saw pass by. Two dads asked to take a picture of the one with Santa on it.”

“I did try to make that realistic.” Jason nods sagely. Tim huffs a laugh. 

“There is life in his eyes, Jay. Haunting life.”

“Then he fulfils his purpose as he should.”

Jason goes back to pressing his face into Tim’s neck. Tim smiles and settles back to continue eating his chocolate. They sit and relax together until Tim is halfway through his treat and Jason is beginning to droop a little off him. 

“Hey, now,” Tim says again. “No falling asleep until we get you out of that suit. I will not be responsible for you waking up tomorrow looking like a hungover lemon wedge.”

Jason laughs, but it is weak. He allows Tim to pull him up and lead him to their shared bedroom, wall to wall with Sebastian’s. As they pass his door, they both take a good look at the child sleeping inside. 

“I think he had a lot of fun tonight,” Jason whispers to Tim, who puts his arm around Jason’s waist and his chin on his shoulder. He squeezes Jason lightly, affectionately. 

“Thanks for taking him,” he says, and Jason kisses his temple.

They keep the door to their bedroom open, as they always do in case their baby wakes up and gets scared without them at night. After a joint effort of peeling Jason out of the bright yellow suit, they take turns brushing teeth (and removing Tim’s extra ones) before crawling into bed together. Tim tangles his fingers in Jason’s hair and pulls him in close. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers, because he knows Jason needs it. “We’re okay.”

Jason reciprocates by squeezing his waist. He whispers back, “I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used for this entry:
> 
> Trick or treating  
> Pumpkin carving  
> Fear  
> Sugar coma  
> Scarecrows  
> Fangs


End file.
